Valentine's Day: Heartseeker Ashe x Sweetheart Sona
by xDisturbed
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Heartseekers like Ashe infuse their arrow-tips with magical charms in order to play with Sweethearts like Sona. These magical charms cause the person affected to become extremely obedient and have an increased sex-drive. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, Femdom.


Ashe's eyes locked onto the pink and purple and golden-trimmed dress which beautifully wrapped Sona's smooth and ivory skin. Its fabrics matched the colours of the marksman's own garments, but that was barely a thought in her mind while her tongue traveled across her red lips.

"Janna." Ashe called to her support. "Could you ward river for me?"

Janna nodded her head and began to glide out of the bottom lane and towards Dragon's pit.

" _Good…"_ Ashe whispered to herself as she turned her head back to gaze at Sona who awkwardly finished off the wounded minions that Lucian was missing in base.

Ashe reached behind her back and felt her arrows' fletching against her fingertips, pulling the one which she had placed the charm on out before lining it up in her bow. She then began to strut forward with her right eye closed, the Sweetheart support in her crosshairs before her fingers almost let go off the string.

Sona's eyes widened and she casted a spell, turning around with a purple aura at her feet before she began to flee.

"Not on my watch." Ashe said, flashing forward to get close enough for a guaranteed shot.

The magic-infused arrow flew through the air and pierced through the pink fabric which covered Sona's rear and bit into her flesh, causing the support to freeze and jump up as her hand flew to the arrow. Sona pulled it out and slowly turned back around, looking over at Ashe as she dropped the arrow onto the floor, rubbing the small wound.

"Come to my room once this match is over." Ashe commanded. "That is an order."

Sona paused a brief moment, tilting her head before she nodded.

* * *

Ashe's half-naked body was resting upon white bed sheets, her head on a pair of pillows as the only garments on her body were the purple thigh-high stockings she wore on the battlefield, lace purple panties, and a brassiere to match. She waited patiently, her fingers gently fiddling with the underwear's thin string which wrapped her hips as she heard her doorknob turn in the other room.

"Sona?" Ashe called out. "Is that you?"

There was no reply.

"I'm in my room." Ashe stated. "Come."

Footsteps approached the bedroom door and the knob turned, the wooden board gliding aside to reveal a blushing Sona staring at what was presented in front of her.

"Come in and close the door." Ashe ordered.

Sona obliged, pushing the door shut before walking to the foot of Ashe's bed, awkwardly shifting about as her eyes trailed upon the lingerie-clad and curvaceous form reclining on top of the bed she stood in front.

"Remove your clothing." The marksman commanded, sliding her right hand underneath her panties for a brief second before stopping herself. "Please."

Sona reached behind her head and undid the string that fortified the purple collar which wrapped her neck, the pink heart sitting above her cleavage becoming loose as she let it fall to the floor. She then pulled her arms out of the dress, shifting it down her body with struggle before it was out of Ashe's sight.

"Marvelous." Ashe commented as she licked her lips, her eyes ogling large breasts which were confined in a pink brassiere and a slim waist leading down to wide hips which were snared in panties of the same fashion.

The marksman curled her index finger and Sona took a few seconds before she understood the command.

The support crawled up onto the bed, the mattress gently sinking underneath her knees as she moved closer to the awaiting archer. Ashe moved her head up, revealing her neck to the Sweetheart as a silent message, the maven straddling the marksman's left thigh before anything else. Sona's lips parted and she began to trail her tongue upon Ashe's collarbone, eliciting a low rumble from her throat. Afterwards, Sona moved her mouth up to plant kisses on Ashe's neck before gently sucking on her flesh, the marksman's fingers moving to clench bed sheets between them.

"Ah." Ashe breathed, shuddering as she closed her eyes and captured her bottom lip between her white teeth.

The marksman began to feel that Sona was almost unnoticeably riding her thigh, chuckling as she opened her eyes and looked over at the maven who realized that she was caught in her actions.

"Impatient, are we?" Ashe asked. "That's too bad. You'll have to deal with me first."

The archer moved her neck away from Sona's lips and pushed the support off from her left thigh, spreading her legs as she gazed at her crawl between them. The Sweetheart grabbed the strings which held the back and front side of the marksman's panties together around her hips, slowly sliding them down long legs before throwing them away behind herself. Sona's eyes trailed back up Ashe's legs to see a wet, succulent womanhood waiting for her touch.

Ashe sighed as she watched Sona quietly, feeling the support's hands grab her thighs and part her legs even farther. She shuddered as she felt Sona's long, white hair brush against the insides of her thighs, shuddering against once she felt a _tongue's_ brush against her southern entrance.

Sona looked up at Ashe and saw an impatient look glaring back down at her.

The support slid her hands underneath Ashe's rear in order to cup her ass in her palms, pushing her face further into Ashe's buffet before she let her tongue delve deep between the aforementioned woman's lower lips.

"Ah." Ashe moaned, shuddering as she curled her toes, closing her eyes as she rested her head back against her pillow.

Sona's fingertips pressed against Ashe's rear as her tongue swiveled inside her dripping entrance. Soft, shuttled moans fled the marksman's mouth, her stomach and chest calmingly heaving as her body was enveloped by warmth and pleasure.

And it was just the beginning of things.

The Sweetheart withdrew her tongue from Ashe's sex, licking her own lips before she looked up at the archer's pitiful expression. Sona gave a mute chuckle as she shook her head disapprovingly, moving her right hand which was still in its white glove, pressing her fingertips against Ashe's womanhood, causing the marksman to widen her eyes before biting her bottom lip again.

Sona pushed two of her digits in, her middle and index, causing Ashe to shudder and gasp as her back lifted from the bed sheets for a brief second. Sona smirked as she allowed her fingers to plunge deeper into Ashe's sex, watching the marksman quiver and writhe from just a single, introducing thrust. The Sweetheart pulled her fingers back so that only the tips were in before she drove them back in to their entirety.

"Oh!" Ashe moaned, curling her toes as she let go of the bed sheets, reaching behind her back to undo her brassiere.

She threw it aside and shook her head, watching Sona stare up at her as she began to fondle her own breasts. Her pink, firm nipples were trapped between her thumb and index finger, the marksman pinching and rolling them greedily as she struggled to remain composed.

Sona removed her fingers and brought the hand she was pleasing Ashe with up to her mouth, capturing the tip of the glove in between her lips before she pulled her hand out of it, spitting the glove aside. She then reinserted her fingers, returning to her passionate pumping as before, this time feeling the warmth and wetness of Ashe's sex against her skin. As she moved her head closer, Sona brought her lips around the archer's clitoris, closing her eyes as she began to suck zealously.

"Oh!" Ashe cried out, stretching her legs out as she felt the Sweetheart's fingers plunge in and out of her womanhood, refraining from fondling her own breasts any further as she held onto Sona's head.

Ashe's back arched away from the bed sheets underneath her as she pulled Sona's forehead against her pelvis, one single gasp leaving her throat as her mouth was left agape. She felt pleasure wash over her body as her juices washed over Sona's still-thrusting fingers, the support just now realizing that she had finally helped Ashe achieve her release. Sona withdrew her fingers and sat up, wiping them against the sheets as she couldn't help but feel her own wetness begin to build and sully her panties.

"I should tell you to leave now." Ashe stated as her chest was still heaving, her eyelids barely open as she look over at the support seated between her legs.

Sona tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in order to make a questioning statement.

"Come." Ashe said, moving both her hands as she gestured towards her face. "Have a seat."

Sona nodded her head with a smile and crawled forward, turning around so that her ass was propped just right in front of Ashe's mouth. The marksman untied the string which held together the support's panties and threw them aside, licking her lips as she was greeted by a womanhood trickling with rivulets of excitement. Ashe watched as the Sweetheart's rear moved closer and closer to her smirk, feeling warmth press against her cheeks as Sona made her face a seat.

Ashe let her tongue escape from between her lips and dragged it against Sona's womanhood, feeling the support quickly press her thighs together before spreading them back away. She could feel Sona's warm palms press flat against her stomach, Ashe's own arms moving underneath Sona's thighs so that her arms could grasp them for support.

The archer let her tongue glide across Sona's womanhood a second time, quietly chuckling as she was expecting to hear a moan from the support's lips, but sighing as she remembered that she was mute. She began to flicker her tongue against the Sweetheart's lovebud, causing Sona to involuntarily attempt to close her thighs together, but Ashe kept them spread apart with her arms. Sona shuddered, shaking her head as she noticed that her hips were moving on their own, grinding against Ashe's tongue which was hammering against her clitoris.

The marksman then captured Sona's bud between her lips, sucking on it just as she did to her before, eliciting quivers and writhes from the support which was seated upon her face like a throne. Sona bent over, moving her hands to the bed sheets, clutching onto them as her lips were left parted. Ashe continued to devour Sona's womanhood, feeling her breath against her own womanhood as she decided to pull her legs back and bring her feet behind the support's head, pushing and pinning her face into the mattress. Sona brought her hand flat against the bed, struggling to get up with a strain before Ashe pushed her feet against her head again, binding it to the bed sheets.

Ashe slid her hands up from Sona's thighs, past her hips and to her waist, completely wrapping it as she continued to ravish the struggling support's womanhood. Sona let out yet another shudder, gathering the bed sheet in her hands as she bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes as juices jetted out from her womanhood and against Ashe's smirk which spawned after she withdrew her tongue.

Sona fell to the side of the marksman, lying on the bed; her head beside Ashe's now-extended feet as Ashe's head was by her feet. Ashe looked down at the support, licking her lips as she watched her large breasts heave along with her sweaty body.

"That was nice." Ashe laughed, shaking her head as she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "You should leave now."

Sona got up and gathered her undergarments, putting them on before she did the same with her dress, picking up her wet glove before she took the second one off and balled them up together. She then opened the door and turned around, nodding farewell to Ashe before turning back around and leaving the room, closing the door behind herself.

Ashe waited a few moments, listening to Sona's feet quietly press against her carpeted floor until she heard her front door open and close. She stood up and looked at her bed, shaking her head at her sullied sheets before she yanked them off and threw them onto the floor, picking up her undergarments and putting them into a laundry basket afterwards.

The archer opened her bedroom door and walked out into her living room, still naked, looking down at her coffee table which had a note on it. She sat down onto the couch in front of the table, crossing her legs as she reached out for the note to read it.

In quickly written handwriting, it read;

 _ **Check your quiver…**_

Ashe got up and walked to her quiver, her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled her arrows out of it.

The one infused with the charm spell was still there.


End file.
